Turtle Soup
by VG-Classics-Fan
Summary: Collection of random one-shots that are mostly humorous and vary in length. Era: either 1987,2003 or 2012.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Era: 2003 or 2012, whichever you prefer.**

**Its a bit too short for a start but hopefully future chapters will be longer.**

* * *

"MIKEY!"

Three angry voices roared as they hunted down the resident prankster who had obviously pulled yet another one of his crazy pranks.

"Come on guys! Cant you take a joke?"

He said with a devious smile as he ran around the lair

"Gluing stupid customs to our shells while we're asleep?! Is that your idea of a good joke?!"

"I had to, Donnie! You'd remove it before you'd enjoy the moment!"

"You mean before YOU'D enjoy a good laugh!"

"Come on Leo, YOU'RE the one who should get the joke and laugh about it!"

"I get it alright, and I'm NOT laughing!"

"Mark my words Mikey! Once I get this off a me, I'll make ya EAT IT!"

"Gotta catch me first, Raphy!"

While three preteens where chasing their fourth brother around the lair leaving a trail of chaos that would make even Godzilla terrified, a father bent down beside the TV set in the main living room and grabbed a VCR tape from the floor. He shook his head as he finally understood what was going on.

"I knew I shouldn't have let them watch those tasteless Kaiju Movies"

He regretfully said as he read the title on the tape:

_'Rebirth of Mothra'_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: About the first chapter, I apologize if the it didn't make any sense to the readers. The turtles were watching a cheesy monster movie about a giant Moth called Mothra, who had a son called 'Mothra Leo'. That's when little Mikey got an inspiration for his new prank.**

* * *

**Era: 2003**

* * *

_I finally managed to capture those mutated turtles. The first thing that crossed my mind was to dissect them of course._

_But then my sense of revenge told me to torment them for a while before I finish them off, and a brilliant idea crossed my mind._

_Why not turn those reptiles into humans?_

_That way they'll loose their mutant powers and become nothing more than helpless humans._

_It was supposed to weaken him._

"TAKE THAT!"

_Yeah, turning them to humans was supposed to weaken them._

"Lets get'em!"

_But it appears my idiot assistant injected into him the WRONG DNA._

_And now instead of becoming a regular WEAK human,_

"Make that Dirt-bag pay for all his crimes!"

_He's got the DNA of a deadly…_

* * *

"Stocman! What'VE YOU DONE!" Bishop grabbed Baxter's neck and shook him violently.

"Really, Bishop, I don't know! I just used one of the random 'blood donations' that your lab had to offer and carried out your instructions! No label what so ever was on the sample except for the donor's name. And a weird one if you asked me."

"Do you know what you've just unleashed?!"

"I don't know, but one thing for sure he has become MORE dangerous than the previous monster he mutated into."

"TAKE THAT!"

The roaring voice sent the mad alien-hunter and his assistant flying away, slamming into a wall.

"He leaves me no choice." Baxter stood up and grabbed a bazooka that was lying on the floor, aiming it at the genetically altered Turtle.

"NO, YOU IDIOT!"

Bishop's warning was too late, for Baxter triggered the bazooka, launching the bullet straight at the attacker.

"HOLD IT!"

To Baxter's shock, the bullet froze in mid-air right in front of a man in a blue suit with an olive spikey-hair that appeared to be combed backwards. With his eyes closed, he held the palm of his left hand in front of the bullet. Three smirking mutant turtles appeared behind him.

Don opened his eyes to reveal dark purple eyes. Smirking, he thrust his other hand pointing dramatically at the frozen bullet.

"OBJECTION!"

The bullet fired back at the two humans who jumped sideways to safety covering their heads as a loud explosion destroyed more of the facility's expensive government equipment.

"Now I know who's DNA it was!" Baxter Stockaman recalled suddenly "The ultimate ace attorney who never lost a case. If he sets his eyes on someone then that unfortunate soul will be behind bars! For Good!"

Donny, who now looked like a certain human Ace Attorney, took a few steps forward

"Its time for you to face your crimes!"

"Don Don Don. Don Don Don-OUCH!"

"Mikey, stop it! you're ruining Don's shining moment."

"I was only trying to add the Ace Attorney's Main theme for extra effect here, Raph!"

"He can do without your help."

"Thanks for the support, Leo!"

"You're welcome, Mikey."

"You have nothing on me! You can't prove I'm Guilty of any crime!" Bishop desperately retaliated.

"Oh yeah? Well, how about THIS?!"

From his suitcase, which was on the floor beside his leg, he produced a picture of a man in a naval uniform with the name 'Officer J. Finn' written under it. Bishop's eyes widened with fear.

"I've got EVIDENCE that YOU had a hand in the disappearance of the victim of the T9581 case!" He threw the paper at his face and Bishop received a deafening blow from the sheer throw!

"I also have the list of all the other unfortunate missing people with proof that YOU were the kidnapper!"

He took out MORE paper and like razor sharp shurikens he aimed them at him. Every single one landed a hit like a powerful punch.

Baxter watched with utter horror as he saw the man of steel fall helplessly on his knees. Bishop never thought that a day like this will befall him. Not since the day those aliens abducted him.

"If this keeps up we're both going to end up in jail in no time! You're a government agent can't you use that to immune yourself."

"It's hopeless! He's so powerful that not even the president can save me from him!"

"No! This cannot be! I'm RUINED!"

"Nobody told you to grab the smart one and turn him into an ultimate attorney!" Mikey shook a finger at them.

"WE must retreat!"

The Agent and the scientist ran off to a window. Bishop jumped first followed by Baxter. Unfortunately, he found his legs restrained all of a sudden and failing him as he fell on his face. He realized that a nunchaku tied his legs together. Bishop has escaped, leaving him behind.

"Ya ain't going anywhere, Slimeball!"

He was tied up by the one in red.

"Get your filthy hands off me you freaks!" Baxter tried to wrestle his way out. When the Mikey held him up.

"Listen, you're going to cooperate with us and return Don here to his normal self" Leonardo demanded.

"We do wan no filthy lawyers in our clan!" Raph protested.

"Yeah, lawyers are so evil, I'd rather deal with Don in 'Gamera'-Mode!" Mikey declared his opinion.

"Not to mention that I'm not interested wearing this suit all the time. They give me a horrible itch!"

Don remonstrated his point by scratching himself and his hair.

"After ALL the pain you put me through, there is no way I'm going to help you, terrapins!"

"Ya better be," Raph came in front of him looking dangerous

"Or I'll start getting sarcastic!" He said with a sadistic smile as he pointed his sai at the human's chin.

The look on Raph's face sent a chill down his three brothers' spines. The chill was so evident on Don as his hedgehog-like hair pointed upwards, the other two just shivered.

"I'll do it! I'll do it!" Not taking it anymore Baxter cooperated immediately. "Take me to the lab and I'll do all the necessary procedures!"

"Yeah, gets em all the time!" The sai weilder twirled his weapon then returned it to his belt.

"You've been hanging with the Prime lately, haven't you?!" Leo said it more of a statement than a question.

"Nah, it wasn't from that Psycho-Turtle. You'd be surprised though from whom I learnt it from." he answered by waving his hand as they walked off to the lab.

"Well who is it?"

"The Reject!"

The three brothers were lost for words.

"No. way!" Mikey said half laughing.

"Yes. Way!" Raph retaliated.

"Well, it goes to show you that you NEVER trust a Raph, no matter how 'out of character' he gets!" Don summarized.

"I agree." Leo nodded.

* * *

**AN: The inspiration for this shot came to me after I found out that Don03's voice actor also voices Phoenix Wright. Now Don plus lawyer powers...**

**As for Raph, if you watch the episode 'A thing About Rats', from the 1987 show, you'll get the idea.**


	3. Fear

**AN: Thanks for the last reviews. I agree, TMNT should 'always' stay TMNT.**

**Here's another random shot.**

* * *

"Take a deep breath, my masters."

A grey rat in robes was sitting in a lotus position in his dojo, which was dim save for the few candles that lit the room. There were two other rats that were similar yet different than him. The three sat forming a triangle as they faced a single lit candle in the middle of the dojo. They were in the middle of meditation.

However, they were not alone in the room, for there was a 'shadow' that loomed around in the dark parts of the room they were in.

"We are doing our best, Splinter-san." The taller of the three rats responded.

The shadow occasionally got close to the rats but never too close to the candles.

"Concentrate, my Masters. Keep focus."

He instructed them, sensing that they were being distracted when it got too close to them.

The shadow moved swiftly, staying away from the spots that the candles illuminated. It made sure to stick to the shadow's as much as possible until he seized his opportunity.

The shadow started to growl with threat.

The drumming of their hearts reverberated through their ears that shot upwards upon hearing it and the kempt fur at the back of their necks stood up on end.

"Let the fear flow out of you."

The gray Splinter said with nerves of steel, as he sensed their fear intensifying.

"That is what we are aiming at." replied the shorter of the two who looked more similar to Grey Splinter in height but had a brown fur.

But he knew..

They were shaking…

They were sweating...

Their blood ran cold..

Fear was slowly gnawing away at their confidence...

They were losing control…

Again...

He wasn't the only one who saw it...

The enemy found the opening!

It made its move!

The hunter jumped on its prey!

And in turn, the prey jumped out of their skin! They couldn't handle it anymore!

Two panicked Splinters broke out of the dojo, hysterical words of Japanese origin vibrated across the lair walls!

...

…

...

The screams ceased, replaced with mute silence that denied that any clamor existed a few seconds ago.

A few silent moments later, the grey Splinter stood at the broken door of the dojo. He sighed heavily while shaking his head, then looked at the sofa in the main living area, where his two sensei sat looking solemnly away from him. But still he could see shame in their eyes.

"Perhaps I'll make some tea for my masters and rest a bit before we continue with the therapy."

He thoughtfully rubbed his 'goatee', then looked down at something, smiling at 'it'.

"Isn't it very strange, I was once a rat and they were once humans. Two very distinct creatures. We both changed into almost the exact same thing, yet with it I lost the 'fear', while they gained it."

_'Meow'_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

**Watch 2012 episode 'Deadly Venom', before reading this one-shot crossover, if you're concerned about spoilers.**

**Letting my imagination take form in this little one-shot crossover, I decided not to be consistent with some of the elements of TMNT canon-wise.**

* * *

A full moon shown brightly in the sky that was filled with bright stars, casting its glow upon a thick dark forest. Time past by peacefully save for the hooting owls and crickets that dwelled there, until the peace was disturbed with two shadowy figures running at top speed towards a deserted traditional Japanese House, which was located in the middle of the forest.

One of the figures, the taller one, appeared to be carrying something over his shoulder.

The shorter figure opened up the slide door for his partner to the house. looking around, he made sure no one was following them, then slid the door shut from the inside.

The taller figure entered the first room he spotted, and placed the object he was carrying on a futon that was placed beside a window where the moon shown illuminating the figure that lay there; A blue masked ninja turtle wearing an initialized belt buckle.

Unconscious, with an arm wound. The only sign showing that he was still alive was his un even breathing.

"Shell!" The taller figure now sitting on the tatami floor on his knees gently grabbed his arm and examined it letting the light show his own blue masked face.

"I'm sorry. I should've sensed your fear of snakes. If I had known, I would've stopped you from joining us against Lord Hebi." He looked away.

"I guess putting on a brave act is a common trait between us, right?" the other figure stood beside his comrade letting the moon reveal him as a grey turtle "Hmph, no matter how scared we are we refuse to show it!" he smirked.

"I should've sensed it!" He felt the patient's head who's temperature got worse. "When I told him that we were going to face a giant snake, he gave a reaction that I couldn't make out at the time. I feel so foolish for not figuring it out too soon!"

"Hey, calm down, Bro." the grey Turtle put a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down?!" He looked up at him with a frown "Can't you see, Prime?!" He stood up eyes fixed on his Prime self "The poison is slowly taking effect! He's going to die soon! And you are telling me to calm down!?"

Suddenly an angry Prime took out his katana and swiftly threw it towards the room entrance.

A quick yelp was heard followed by sound of the sword hitting a wall beside the room entrance.

"Show yourself!" Prime demanded as his taller counterpart took out his katana.

"Calm down guys! Its me!"

"Rookie?!" Prime narrowed his eyes as the one he called 'Rookie' emerged from the shadows letting the moon reveal him.

"Did you shake them off?!" Leo asked sternly.

"I almost didn't." he answered looking at Leo "They were about to catch me when a rabbit samurai appeared out of no where and rescued me. He fought them giving me a chance to escape without being followed."

"Usagi…" Leo quietly said

"Now where is he? Is he still alive?" He quickly asked concerned for their fallen comrade. When his blue eyes fell on him he pushed them both away taking a good look at him.

"Have you extracted the venom from his system?!" he frantically asked as he sat on his knees.

"No, we don't have the medicines to do so." Leo answered.

The younger Leonardo looked up at them "You mean you don't know the Healing Hand?!" he asked with a surprised expression as his eyes darted between them before he settled on Prime. He thought that his first incarnation from the the very first world that spawned the multiverse should've been a master in all form of Ninjutsu, including the Healing Hand, or at least a variant of it.

His attention then pulled back to the patient who's breathing pattern got worse and started to sweat uncontrollably.

The blue eyed turtle frowned then closed his eyes as he brought his hands together and started chanting a mantra.

Leo and Prime watched silently as their younger counterpart performed a number of jutsu hand signs with the foreign words that the two older turtles understood so well.

Leo watched with amazement while Prime raised an eye ridge as his body started to glow. He then picked up his pace as he performed the chant faster then suddenly placed his hands on the plastron of his comrade. All the glowing transferred to the sick body that glowed for a few seconds.

The two older turtles watched with amazement as the wound slowly but clearly healed and closed up.

Once the glow faded the blue eyed turtle removed his hand and sighed with relief, glad that his friend was out of danger and smiled as he watched him breath normally again.

A few moments passed before he heard a clapping hand. He looked beside him to find it came from the Prime Turtle.

"I have to admit; You're better than I thought you'd turn out to be, Rookie."

Little Leo blinked at him.

Since he met up with his counterparts, after the mysterious cross dimensional accident caused by Renet, and lead him to this ancient world, he never heard a good complement from this particular turtle. All he got from him were insulting words like 'Wanna-be' and 'sell-out'.

"Oh it was nothing." He blushed as he rubbed the back of his own head.

"Nothing?!" Leo intervened, placing a hand on his shoulder "You just showed a skill in a field that I have yet to master, and you're still sixteen!"

"Really? I'll take that as a complement then!" Blue-eyed Leo felt prideful.

"So any ideas when he's supposed to wake up?" Leo asked eyeing the now peacefully sleeping turtle.

"Oh he might take a couple of hours before he completely recovers. So we got plenty of time to plan our next strategy to get back to our own dimensions." He replied.

"Listen up, Kid!" Prime yelled as he shoved him with authority "I'm the one in charge here, so I decide what to do next, and you follow without question, got it?"

Regaining his balance after almost falling backwards, Little Leo was about to retaliate when he eyed the taller Leo who gave him a look that told him to calm down.

"Yeah, sorry about that." He rolled his eyes "So what do you propose we do next… Leader?"

Suddenly Prime grabbed the surprised turtle's arm and took him to the middle of the room and forced him to sit down on his knees.

"Get over here!" Prime ordered the taller turtle with a demanding hand gesture as he sat down facing the young one.

Leo mentally shook his head as we went to sit beside Prime. _"If Mikey was here he would've giggled at a certain video game reference." _He thought to himself.

Young Leo blinked at both of them as they silently watched him. Suddenly they said two words in unison.

"Teach us!"


End file.
